


"I hate you - I love you"

by EllenLembs



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fix-it fic, JR and Petra get their happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenLembs/pseuds/EllenLembs
Summary: Hi! This is my first fanfic for Jane the Virgin's JR and Petra. These two have way too much chemistry to not write about them. Honestly, I don't know what will be in store for them in S5, but this is my attempt at writing a happy ending for them.Let me know what you think!





	"I hate you - I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic for Jane the Virgin's JR and Petra. These two have way too much chemistry to not write about them. Honestly, I don't know what will be in store for them in S5, but this is my attempt at writing a happy ending for them. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Petra woke up with a start at the loud, persistent knocking on her front door. She barely noticed the fact that she’d fallen asleep on the couch, much like every night recently. There were too many memories attached to her bedroom, bittersweet memories she couldn’t handle right now. She barely stepped inside that room anymore. She couldn’t do it, not without thinking about all the happy moments she’d shared with the love of her life. It broke her heart more every time she had to step inside.

“ _Mommy, when is JR coming back?” Ellie had asked as she woke up. She and Anna were pouting, and Petra felt her heart shatter in a million pieces. She tried to keep herself together, but it was incredibly hard._

_“I don’t know baby. JR and I … we had a … disagreement. She’s mad at me and I don’t know when she’ll come back,” Petra tried to explain. She noticed the tears well up in their eyes, and it was even harder to keep herself together._

_“Well can’t you just apologize and then she can come back?” Anna offered quietly. Petra sighed._

_“I wish I could, but it’s not that easy honey. But I promise I will try my best to get JR to come back, okay?” Anna and Ellie sighed deeply. They really just wanted to hang out with JR again._

_“Please, let it be soon. We love it when she’s here, she gives great cuddles,” Ellie cried. Petra pulled her girls close to her body and tried to comfort them. She was trying to comfort herself. They cuddled up onto the couch, and the girls cried softly. Petra couldn’t help but sniffle and whimper every once in a while, knowing that she had broken her little girls’ hearts._

Petra snapped out of her memories and slowly approached the front door. She was wary of anything that could happen late at night. She would do anything to protect her two beloved baby girls (and her third one as well, but she wasn’t in the picture anymore). She looked through the peephole, but could only see one arm, that seemed to be holding up the person at the door. She slowly opened it, only to feel the love of her life falling into her arms.

“Jane? What are you doing here?” Petra asked. She knew how badly she’d messed up with this woman, and she was scared that things would blow up even more. Her ex-girlfriend looked up at her from her position and the blonde could clearly see how blurry they were. Her breath smelled like she’d consumed an inhumane amount of scotch, her go-to drink when she wanted to forget things. Petra slowly led her onto the couch where she’d just come from and JR fell down onto it as soon as the blonde let go of her.

“I hate you so much, Petra. So _fucking_ much.” JR started her rant. Petra just sat back on the couch, resigned in the fact that her ex-lover needed to do this. She wrapped her arms around her own upper body and lowered her head as Jane continued to rant, on and on about everything she’d done to hurt her. Petra never said a thing, she knew it wasn’t her place to do so. Jane was right anyway.

Petra had betrayed her. Her trust, her love, everything she’d ever given the blonde. Petra had never felt guilty about the situation with her sister, Jane too knew how far the blonde was willing to go to protect her girls. She’d witnessed it first-hand when she saw how Petra had accepted the fact that she was going to be shot if JR hadn’t barged into the room and shot her blackmailer. JR had taken care of the body and gun without even so much as glancing at her ex-lover, and the blonde hadn’t seen her ever since.

All Petra knew, was that she loved Jane Ramos with all her heart. She would do anything and everything to regain her trust, and hopefully her love. She knew she couldn’t live without her, but would accept the fact she’d have to if JR told her so.

JR continued her drunken rant for over an hour, calling her out on everything she’d done. Petra only sighed and accepted anything the brunette threw at her. She knew most of it was true in Jane’s eyes, but when JR started doubting the fact that she’d ever been in love with her, the blonde contradicted her.

“I love you, Jane. I understand you doubting that, but I will do anything to prove the fact that I’ll always be head over heels in love with you. You’re the love of my love, Jane Ramos, and nothing will ever change that.”

“I hate you _so fucking much_ , Petra,” Jane mumbled before falling onto the couch, her legs unable to keep her drunk body standing. She fell into Petra’s lap, and before the blonde could process what was going on, JR had lifted her upper body up and crashed their lips together. Petra relished the feeling of the brunette’s full, tasty lips against hers. She knew it probably was the last time she’d ever feel it.

Jane seemed to be kissing her for all she was worth, and the brunette pulled her up from the couch and into the bedroom. The blonde hesitated, but JR was incredibly strong, even in her inebriated state. Petra allowed herself to fall into JR’s lap and her face to be pulled down into another kiss. Jane fell back onto the mattress, still holding onto the blonde’s body. As soon as her head hit the sheets, she seemed to falling asleep. Petra pushed herself off of JR’s body, and watched silently as Jane automatically slid onto what used to be her side of the bed. She was clinging onto the pillow, and the blonde couldn’t help but smile softly. She loved this woman so damn much.

* * *

“What the … where am I?” JR groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Her nose picked up a familiar scent, and she blinked away the blurriness in her eyes. They widened as the brunette noticed she was in the bed she’d spent so many nights before. Petra’s incredibly comfortable bed. On the nightstand, next to her phone, she found a glass of water and two painkillers. She swallowed them with the water and took her phone off the nightstand. Underneath, she saw the note. She immediately recognized her ex-lover’s typical curly writing.

“ _Jane,_

_If you find this note, I’m downstairs, working in my office. If you want, we can talk about what happened last night. If not, you’re free to leave whenever you want. I completely understand you never wanting to see me again. Whatever happens, I accept. Not to say I’ll be okay with it, but it’ll have to be._

_I will always love you, Jane Ramos.”_

Jane sighed. She had no idea what to do. She’d gotten so drunk last night at the bar. They had her favorite scotch, and she tried to erase her thoughts, her fears and her desires. It didn’t help. It only made her go back to her ex-girlfriend’s place and rant to her. She’d been so mad at her, about what she’d done, but deep down she knew the blonde had a reason for keeping that secret from her. And she also knew that Petra _was_ in love with her. The fact that she’d contradicted her when she said that the blonde didn’t love her, told her so.

Jane slowly sat up in her bed and unlocked her phone. She hadn’t changed her background since the break-up, and she smiled sadly when she saw the domestic picture of her and Petra. They were cuddled up in bed after an amazing night together, and she hadn’t been able to resist pulling the blonde close to her body and opening the camera app on her phone. Petra had giggled, and cuddled up to her, nuzzling into her neck. Jane had pressed a kiss to her hairline, and she could feel the blonde’s adorable, smitten smile against her skin. It was another reminder of how blissful they’d been.

The brunette sighed deeply, knowing what she had to do. She was still sickeningly in love with the woman waiting for her downstairs, and she had to do something about it. JR knew it wasn’t going to be easy, but she knew Petra would do anything to make “them” work again, and she realized she would do exactly the same, if shove came to push. She had never been this in love before, and she never wanted to lose that. She freshened up in the bathroom, and stepped out of Petra’s bedroom.

“JR! You’re back!” she heard behind her. She barely had time to turn around and get down to the girls’ level before she was knocked over by the force of Ellie and Anna running to her and jumping into her arms. She held them close, only then realizing how much she’d missed those little cuties.

“We missed you so much!” Anna said excitedly. JR smiled at them and hugged them one more time before explaining that she was going downstairs to talk their Mom.

“Does this mean you’re going to come back and play with us?” Ellie’s eyes were full of excitement. JR nodded.

“Yeah, maybe we can do another fashion show for your Mommy soon huh?” The girls squealed in excitement and jumped around. JR felt her heart expand with love at the cuteness of the twins, and steeled her resolve to talk to Petra. It would take time, but she needed that woman more than she needed anything else.

“Alright, I’m going to talk to your Mommy,” JR said as she stood up. The girls hugged her legs and begged her to come back afterwards. “We’ll see okay? But I promise I will come back to play soon,” JR promised. Ellie and Anna let go of her legs and JR chuckled as they high fived. The nannies called them into the kitchen for breakfast and they said goodbye to the brunette.

Jane tried to get her thoughts together as she made her way down to ground level. Petra was working in her office, her door open like it usually was. JR saw she was in the zone, and let her be for a few more minutes. She couldn’t help but stare at her. She was so in love with this woman, always would be. It would take time, but they were meant to be together, she knew that for sure.

After a few minutes, Petra felt eyes on her and she looked up in surprise. Leaning against the doorframe was Jane Ramos, the love of her life.

“Hi,” Petra said timidly. Jane stepped inside and closed the door behind her. “Hey,” she whispered. Petra watched warily as JR approached her. Instead of coming to stand in front of her desk, she walked up behind it and stopped right in front of the blonde. Petra couldn’t really look her in the eyes, but JR gently pried her from her seat so they were standing in front of each other.

Jane couldn’t resist, she pulled Petra close to her own body and cupped her face. Petra was startled as she felt the brunette’s soft lips softly press against hers. It only lasted a few seconds before she pulled back and the blonde tried to snap out of her haze. Jane smiled, a genuine smile, and Petra’s nerves settled onto her stomach. Without saying anything, the lawyer sat down on the blonde’s chair and pulled her into her lap. She wanted, needed that physical contact to get through this conversation.

Jane Ramos and Petra Solano sat there, talking for hours and hours. Calls, texts and e-mails were ignored, both women only paid attention to the other. Jane listened as Petra told her about everything that had happened in her life, everything that had lead up to her keeping the secret about the situation with her sister. And Jane slowly understood her girlfriend’s need to protect her girls. The brunette then allowed her guard to fall down completely, and she explained how her past relationships had caused her to be wary at all times now.

“I don’t know what will happen in the future, but what I do know is that I love you, Petra Solano. We can and _will_ get through this,” Jane said softly as she lifted Petra’s head to look into her tearful blue eyes. Holding her grasp on her chin, she slowly pulled her face closer, connecting their lips. Petra blinked her tears away, and they rolled down her face. The brunette wiped them away without breaking the kiss and it deepened slightly.

Petra was the first to ask for entrance into Jane’s mouth. The brunette allowed her to slowly slide her tongue inside her mouth, and she felt the sigh of relief and the tension leaving Petra’s body. They had a long way to go, but Jane knew it would be okay, eventually. She pulled Petra as close as possible, and didn’t let go of her for the rest of the day.

* * *

 

“Ma! Come on! You’re going to be late to your own damn wedding!” Ellie yelled down the hallway. Petra was already at the venue, probably ordering everyone around hours before the ceremony. Some things about the blonde would never change. Jane took one more look in the mirror. She couldn’t believe how big the smile on her face was. Here she stood, in her tailored black and white suit, ready to go and marry the love of her life.

“You look absolutely gorgeous Ma, but if you don’t hurry up, Mom’s gonna be so pissed,” Ellie said as she leant against the doorframe. At twelve years old, the twins were both spitting images of their mother. JR turned toward her and held her arms out. Ellie stepped up to hug her, and JR pressed a kiss on the top of her head.

“I’m so happy for you Ma,” Ellie whispered.

“Thank you babe. Now, we should get going. Your mother would indeed never forgive me for being late to my own wedding,” Jane giggled as Ellie lead the way out of the penthouse and into the elevator. The car was waiting to take them to the venue, where Petra would be waiting for her. She’d never thought she’d be the one to walk up the aisle towards her soon-to-be wife, but here she was, an hour after leaving the penthouse and stepping into the car.

Tears were clearly visible in their eyes as Petra took hold of her hands and kissed them both. Jane chuckled, remembering how many times the blonde had done this before. Petra had always loved her hands, admitting that they could calm her at any time, doing whatever was needed. Whether it was holding her, caressing her or making love to her, Petra would always cherish her.

Jane and Petra went through the ceremony in a romantic daze. Reality only set in when the master of ceremony told them they could “kiss the bride”. Jane pulled her new wife close to her body and crashed their lips together. Without breaking contact, the brunette dipped her and Petra’s giggle felt so wonderful against her lips. Bringing them both onto their feet fully once again, Jane broke their lip-lock and gently pushed her forehead’s against the blonde’s.

“I love you, Mrs. Ramos.”

“Mmm, I love you too, Mrs. Ramos.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like?


End file.
